


[Podfic] Film School

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Series: Life Lessons [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sextape, Smut, The Superheroes Have No Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: Beyond confused, and a little concerned, Tim clicks on the URL Kon sent him, before groaning loudly. At first, he thinks this must be some kind of incredibly elaborate and convoluted prank from his friend, as he reads the title of the online gossip website.“GAY SEXTAPE LEAKED OF WAYNE HEIR: TIM DRAKE-WAYNE!”In which a drunken sextape of Tim and Jason turns into the latest piece of gossip in both the Gotham Media and the Superhero community.





	[Podfic] Film School

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Film School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389041) by [Rednight_Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednight_Hunter/pseuds/Rednight_Hunter). 



> Thanks for the permission Rednight *points at podfic* tots for you!  
> ps: If you notice Damian's slight British accent (or at least an approximation of an accent) it's because a lot of Saudi-Arabian high class families have a British English accent (mostly cause they study in England) and i stan the Al-Ghuls as actual Arabs.

[Film School](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rZHvQwp87IitWYX5MSjcYXIbrHq6-zKp)


End file.
